thamosfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Edicts
Imperial Edicts are leftovers of the ancient Empire of Thi'Vis, and contained its foundational laws, akin to a constitution. While the Empire has long since fallen, the Imperial Edicts have remained in force in Thivis, upheld by its current rulers - as the nobility of Thivis claim to leadership is grounded in the hierarchy of the Empire, violating an Edict would endanger the nobility's own power. Imperial Edicts are also often referred to as Greater Edicts, usually when comparing them to any edicts made by post-Imperial rulers. The Imperial Edict of Supplication The Imperial Edict of Supplication provides that all Channellers must swear allegiance to, specifically, the Imperial Throne. Today, the rulers of the various nations of Thivis claim to be the successors to the regional administrators of the Empire and, so the argument goes, therefore to represent the Imperial Throne and its authority within their realm. As a result, Channellers are required to swear allegiance to these rulers. It is noteworthy that, by virtue of this argument, as long as no one actually succeeds in claiming the Imperial Throne itself, In addition to this, the Edict also provides that Channellers must not involve themselves in politics in any personal capacity. The Imperial Edict of Privilege The Imperial Edict of Privilege provides for the rights of men granted to them by the Imperial Throne. Most notable are the Right to Armament, the Right to Property, the Right to Adjudication, and the Right to Retribution. The Right of Armament provides that each Imperial Citizen of the Empire may bear arms, except in the presence of the Triumvirate. The current interpretation of this right revolves around the notion of presence which has been held by some to refer not just to the actual Triumvirate, but also their highest-ranking representatives. Some even argue that it applies to the sigil of the Empire itself, though this interpretation is rather contentious. The Right to Property provides for the unrestricted ownership of property by any Imperial Citizen. For obvious reasons, this right is one of the most strongly defended rights. The Right to Adjudication provides that an Imperial Citizen may have any dispute adjudicated by the Imperial Throne - or its duly-appointed representatives. However, the actual extent to which this right is useful in reality varies greatly from situation to situation, and nation to nation. The Right to Retribution provides that an immediate family member of a murdered person may lawfully seek retribution for the murder by murdering the killers. However, the retribution killing must be done by the family member and may thus not be outsourced - at least, only the capture of the killers may be outsourced. In addition, the retribution may not be sought against the Imperial Throne or anything lawfully done by Imperial forces. Lastly, retribution may not be sought for any prior retribution killing. The Imperial Edict of Duty The Imperial Edict of Duty is the counterpart to the Edict of Privilege. It provides for the duties of men required of them to the Imperial Throne. Most notable are the Duty of Settlement, the Duty of Service, and the Duty of Loyalty. The Duty of Settlement provides that any person - notably not just any Imperial Citizen but any person whatsoever - must settle any debts or monies owed. This provides the foundation for Thivis system of slavery and indentured servitude, as any person unable to settle their debts through financial means will be required to settle them through personal service to the debtor. Interestingly, Channellers are exempted from this specific application of the duty as, by virtue of the Edict of Supplication, their allegiance to the Imperial Throne supervenes any proprietary hold over them by anyone else. The Duty of Service provides that any Imperial Citizen may be called to service to the Imperial Throne, usually used for conscription purposes. In addition, this also expressly provides for Imperial Taxes. The Duty of Loyalty provides that any Imperial Citizen must be loyal to the Imperial Throne - in mind and body alike. The application of this duty are varied, ranging from the obligation to obey laws to punishment for treason and any insults against the Imperial Throne. Category:Lore Category:Thivis